holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Destiny/@comment-2142396-20170515191238
Aww, I so love Azul’s relationship with Konan! Even though Azul has a strong bond with her real uncle, King Indigo, I feel sometimes that Konan is basically her adopted uncle or even more, he is truly like a father to her. I hope he is someplace safe now, that with the conquest of both upper and lower Svellcrest… There were so many bombs that you dropped in that last chapter, Sayna! I rather liked Ronza’s plan of dealing with Anirah, though it was obviously created in haste and not so well-thought. I mean, Esmerld has grenades activated by magic, how fascinating is that? Mixing magic and technology has always been an interesting theme to me, and I can just imagine how destructive these grenades are when charged properly and used in battle assault… Though I do wish that Azul could’ve used the magic to explode Anirah’s heart or break her spine, not exactly because I want Anirah out of the story so soon, but rather because it’s such an original use of magic. ;) By the way, can more experienced and powerful mages manipulate a beast’s body in that way? I don’t think we had much sense of what Anirah actually is, both as a villain and as a character – while both Ronza and Azul discussed her, and she was present in the story, she was more passive, so this chapter helped in this aspect. Not only she is really powerful, she is also cruel, vindictive and manipulative… And she is a surprisingly good actress. ;P I can’t exactly blame Ronza for deciding not to play the hero when his life was on stake and the true choice was between slow and painful death at Anirah’s paws or a slim chance of wriggling his way out. Then again, Azul’s anger at the way he tried to back out of the whole mess and pin the blame on her is more than understandable as well, I think I’d also be furious. Ronza is right that they are both more alike than they realize – they both have their own goals that come first, and don’t exactly think much of each other’s worries… though I hope the latter is going to change one day. Poor Indigo, though… I guess even if/when the curse is broken, there is no saving for him, and the effects of the curse aren’t revertible, especially when they are so extreme… Now, Tavaer is truly leaderless, and by Azul’s paws as well! I’m sure Anirah is laughing her tail off at how well her plan came together, even with some unexpected help from Azul herself. And Azul is even the one accused of witchery! That was certainly a turn of events I didn’t expect, but considering how Tavaerians fear and hate magic, it makes an excellent twist. Now, it would be extremely ironic and sad if Azul were going to be hunted by her own people as well as Esmerldians. I’m still figuring out how the curse works, though of course it wouldn’t have been so interesting if you revealed it all at once. ;) As far as I can say, Ronza and Azul’s new powers are tied to emotions, as Azul’s ice daggers and blasts of frost manifest when she is angry, and Ronza couldn’t light up a fire until he became bitter about his inability to do so… It’s surprising that Ronza didn’t feel the pain from Azul’s ice and she did – guess Anirah didn’t want them to die too soon. I wonder what would happen if normal weapons are used – would both of them feel pain or only one? Now the question is, did Anirah hoped that Ronza and Azul would simply kill each other, since death of one means death of the other, or did she expect for the curse itself to destroy them sooner or later? The one mistake Anirah did was giving Ronza and Azul more powers, and it seems that using them doesn’t drain their life forces the way using usual magic does – so far, no sooty tears and no blood from the mouth. Maybe it’s because Anirah cursed them and so the price is extracted from her?